Mr. Rolwing
"Someone is always betting on you" - Mr Rolwing, '''referring to a funny story involving him at a horse race '''Mr. Rolwing is a protagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. Rolwing is important because he was the English/U.S. History teacher for the Smartiest Persons. He was a big impact for creating the History Game, the influence and humble beginning for the Smartiest Persons. He has a personality that is great and funny; he is also a very sarcastic teacher. His game is also responsible for the creation of the Oh's, Fruit Cakes, Shagga Lagga, and other teams. He is also a billionaire and champion roller-skate hockey player. Life Early Life Mr. Rolwing went through life with no concern for what the future could hold, and went wherever had the most opportunity. He went to Oxford college for a degree in teaching, and ended up traveling abroad in his studies. He went from America to France, where he became fluent in French, to Tokyo to Antarctica to Iceland, where he became fluent in Icelandic, and back to America; specifically Las Vegas. After this, he finally decided to finish getting his degree, and thus he became an English teacher. Teaching and Coaching Mr Rolwing became a teacher at the school GVCS. He taught many students, including the future SP members, Roodfire, Kellen, Diego Guerra, Diego Lamas, and others. He also hates it when people spell his name RO-'W'-LING. Mr. Rolwing is also the proud coach of the GVCS Basketball team. There was also a rumor floating around that he hated Diego Lamas, which proved to be absurd and false because Diego was given a 60 on a quiz that he actually failed. Dragon Slayer One of Mr. Rolwing's more impressive feats is that he killed an attacking Wyvern with the help of Dillon Scott, aka "The Box". They were at a McDonalds in Hawaii one day when out of the ocean came a Lightning Wyvern. Mr Scott pulled out his Box Katana, but Mr Rolwing did not have a weapon. So he broke a stop sign in half and used it as makeshift sword. The dragon lit the McDonalds on fire and nearly killed them both, but they jumped out of the way at the last second. Box went in for the attack but got blasted by lightning, rendering him unconscious and leaving Mr Rolwing to face the dragon alone. The Lighting Wyvern closed in to bite Mr Rolwing's head off, but Mr Rolwing jumped on its neck and stabbed it in the back, killing the beast. He walked away saying, "That'll teach you some grammar." Defending Otis 3 from the Nolan Clones Mr. Rolwing had been a good friend of Dillon Box Terrance Scott. He was at Baker, training Dillon's replacement, Otis 3, when 2 people who looked like Nolan, each wearing different-colored clothes, appeared. He could hear them with his expert hearing trying to sneak past him. He told them to come out where he could see them, and seeing no other choice, they did. Rolwing asked them what they wanted, and they said they wanted DNA from Box's body. Rolwing had heard about the evil Dillon Clone, and knew that Nolan Blue and Red were going to make another one. Mr. Rolwing was Dillon's friend, and wouldn't let Dillon be dishonored again. Mr. Rolwing decided to do something about it. Rolwing ran towards them, brandishing Dillon's former katana. Nolan Red jumped out of the way in time, as did Nolan Blue, but at just the right moment, Mr. Rolwing jumped, and while in the air, he flipped around, spinning the katana, slicing right into both Nolan Clones. Rolwing noticed that they didn't seem to feel much pain. Mr. Rolwing had to pick between 2 targets, and he chose to run for Blue. As Mr. Rolwing ran, he threw the katana in Nolan Red's direction, which impaled Red's leg. Nolan Red fell to the ground, leg not working. Mr. Rolwing then leaped towards Nolan Blue, and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Rolwing was about to end Nolan Blue's life, but Otis 3 had appeared, and stopped him. Otis 3 asked the 2 Nolan Clones why they wanted Box's DNA, and Nolan Red eplied that they wanted it to recreate just as he was before. Mr. Rolwing didn't believe a word of that, but Otis 3 was the Recruit General, not him. Otis 3 believed him, and told Rolwing to let them go. Nolan Red and Blue got their DNA, and left Baker. Mr. Rolwing hoped that he didn't have to face a twisted version of Dillon Box Scott again. Quotes * "Someone is always betting on you" * "Pay respect to the king" * "Truth requires acceptance" * "What losers" * "I went to Oxford" Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes